


Life is Beautiful

by Miss21



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Character Death, Fem!Kida, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex By Two Teens, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Sad but it gets better, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss21/pseuds/Miss21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kida must move on after a loss and abandonment. But along the way what will she gain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye Love -Rent

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I already have this on FF.net but I'm putting it up here as well.

Chapter One: Goodbye Love -Rent

 

Friday 11:28 pm

Present 

 

The call from Loran at the hospital made her stomach drop, everyone's faces when she got there almost made her faint and the doctor telling her Mikado died that had just about killed her.

Masami Kida sat on the floor of the hospital clinging to Kadota screaming and crying not caring who saw she could almost feel her hart being pulled out of her chest and stepped on, Anri was in critical condition and Mikado...Mikado, her best friend the one she loved so much, was dead and she hadn't even been able to tell him.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Friday 1:30 PM

10 Hours earlier

 

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Kida said walking home, this was well it was bad just bad. She had just got back from a small clinic, she had known something was wrong but this...this was not good how was she suppose to fix this? Or tell her mom and dad, and Mikado how could she tell him. "THIS SUCKS!"

A few people looked at the blond for a second, then turned back to whatever they were doing before. Stomping past Russian Sushi she didn't even talk to Simon who had said hello, the same past the manga shop Erika and Walker where coming out of she just walked to her house into her room, ignoring her mother's hello, and sat on her bed before screaming into her pillow. 

She should call Mikado pulling out her cell from her pocket she dilled his number her finger hovered over the send button. She'd tell him tomorrow during their date, face to face was better anyways plus she didn't know how to say it. 

"Masami? Sweetie?" her mother's voice came from outside the door. 

Kida got up and opened her door to see her mother's worried face.

"I thought I heard screaming," the women explained. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kida lied. "Just stubbed my toe on my desk. It only hurt for a second or two nothing big." 

"I see," her mother said before turning to go back to her housework. Kida closed the door and sighed, this sucked.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Friday 6:00 PM

5 1/2 Hours earlier

 

"It's too bad Kida-chan couldn't join us," Anri said, she along with Mikado and 3/4 of the van gang (Togusa had to take said van to be fixed and was pissed) had met up for Sushi.

"Well she said her father wanted her home for dinner tonight," Mikado sighed, it was a well known fact Kida and her father had never really got along. And when Mikado had started dating her it had become worst.

"Well hopefully it won't end to bad," Kadota sighed shaking his head. He'd met Kida's father once purely by chance and well her just rubbed Kadota the wrong way.

"So Kida's father is like Hisoka's dad in Yami no Matsuei?" Erika asked. "Or like Kyoko's mother in Skip Beat?"

"What are you talking about?" Kadota asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer but...

"Or maybe the Emperor in Code -" Walker started, Kadota turned to the other two occupants at the table.

"Um," Anri asked. "Should we do something about them." Kadota shook his head.

"So you two will be starting your last year of high school next month right?" Erika asked all the sudden. 

"Hun? Oh yeah we will," Mikado said a bit surprised the girl remembered that. 

"Dotachin graduated from Raira Academy too," Erika added. 

"So you guys are school brothers!" Walker said excitedly before Him and Erika started singing some theme song.

"What did he mean-?" Anri looked confused. "Is that from a manga?"

Kadota just shook his head the two otakus were too far into La La land to even here the girls question.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Friday 6:30 PM

5 Hours earlier

 

"As long as you live under my roof you will obey my rules!" Kida's father bellowed after her as she stormed off to her room. 

"Don't worry this is my last year of high school then I'm off to college and away from you!" She screamed back.

And how did the fight start? Well about ten minutes into dinner Kida's father told them that they were going to his company picnic but it was the same time as Kida's date the next day. She had told her father she had plans, he told her to cancel them and... well you get the idea.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Friday 7:45 PM

3 Hours earlier

 

Mikado waved to the others as he and Anri walked off to their apartments.

"Mikado-kun I'm a bit worried about Kida-chan," Anri said after a few minutes of walking. "She's been looking sick lately. I know it's not really my place but..."

"I can ask her if you want." Mikado smiled the looked away scratching his cheek. "I've kinda been worried myself."

"Also, I...I already told Kida-chan but um," Anri smiled at the ground. "I got a phone call from RSA Wednesday and well I've been accepted. I know the plan was for us to all go to Tokyo U together but..." 

"No its okay this is good," Mikado told her. "I didn't know you applied."

"I didn't, Loran-chan went there and sent a letter of recommendation to them," Anri explained still smiling. "And they did, they also looked at my family...situation and they gave me a scholarship. And then I got an anonyms donation and...I don't have to pay for any of the schooling."

"Wow," Mikado blinked he got the feeling the 'anonyms donation' was from one of three people. "That's great-" 

"Hay!" Someone yelled from behind them it was a tall man in his late twenties. "You two Mikado Ryūgamine and Anri Sonohara?"

"Um yes," Mikado said. The man smiled a twisted smile and at that point Mikado knew it was time to run, he grabbed Anri's hand a took off.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Friday 8:00 PM

3 Hours earlier

His head was bleeding, he could feel it. He knew that he wouldn't wake up once he fell asleep. 

'I'm sorry Kida...I love you...please forgive me but it looks like I can't make our date tomorrow.'

This was not how he wanted to go, no he wanted to go when he was MUCH older married to Kida, with Children, grandchildren and maybe even great-grandchildren. He wanted to go in his sleep laying next to the girl he'd loved since he was eight, his best friend...

"Masami...I...I love...you-" He said before he closed his eyes one took one final breath and let go. 

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Friday 8:20 PM

3 Hours earlier

 

Anri could barely see as she called for help on her cell phone, Mikado was bleeding his breathing was shallow.

"Please we're in the alley behind the Sunshine Arcade, we...we need an ambulance please he's... blood everywhere please..." 

"Masami...I...I love...you-" she heard Mikado say.

"No Mikado, no you can't do this," Anri said trying to move over to him. "Please don't..." 

She passed out to the sounds of sirens. 

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Friday 8:40 PM

2 Hours earlier

 

Loran La Mage had just finished her filling and was packing up to go home when she heard a commotion in the halls. She popped her head outside her office door to see what was going on, she just about dropped her papers when she saw what it was. 

Mikado was being rushed into one of the operating rooms and Anri was being moved out of an ambulance. Screw going home this was bigger, after two nurses and a doctor took Anri, Loran walked over to the EMT's.

"What's the condition of the two?" She asked them. "How bad is it?"

"The girl is critical," Ren, the one she had worked with before, told her. "But the boy...I don't think he'll make it. You know them don't you?"

"Kind of," Loran said pulling out her cell phone. "There friends of a friend. Thank you."

She walked away typing in a number

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Friday 9:00 PM

2 Hours earlier

Izaya almost flew through the hospital doors, Shizuo behind him with Kadota and his gang. Shizuo spotted Loran in the hallway glaring at her cell phone and biting her nails.

"Loran," he called walking over to the blond female. "How are they?" 

"Anri is stable but they think she may be unable to walk..." Loran looked down. 

"And Mikado?" Izaya asked, many people wouldn't know it but the look on his face was one of worry but Shizuo knew that face and so did Loran. 

"Mikado is still in the operating room." She sighed sitting down on a bench. "It's...it's not good and I can't. Kida she doesn't know I can't get a hold of her."

"Do Shinra and Celty know?" Shizuo asked he remembered Celty had become close with Anri. Loran just nodded.

"They also had me call Mikado's parents." Loran told them. "They'll be here soon."

She didn't say it out loud but the words 'I hope' were still in the air.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Friday 11:00 PM

30 minutes earlier

Kida was breathing hard as she stood in front of the others. It may not have been good for the baby but she had basically run to the hospital.

"Where are they?" Kida asked her look was one of desperation.

"Anri is she's in the ICU," Loran told her. "But her legs may...they may not work." 

"And...and Mikado?" Kida asked begging for some hope of any kind. Loran looked to the others.

"He's still in surgery," Izaya told her, the informants voice was less chipper then his usual voice this was the voice that Kida had only heard once before. 

"How bad...He'll live right?" Kida said, this could not happen it just couldn't. "Right? He has to, he has to live."

"Kida-chan-" Erika started.

"No! No he has to live!" Kida snapped. "I won't let him..."

"...Even if he lives Kida," Loran said numbly. "He may not be the same, someone hit him pretty hard trust me I saw it. Brain damage is almost a given."

Kida sat down, Mikado couldn't die after all she hadn't even told him about the baby.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Friday 11:27 pm

1 minutes ago

 

"-It was too late he didn't make it," the doctor told them. 

"NOOOOOOOoooo!" Kida shrieked tears falling as she tried to move to the operating room. Kadota being the closest grabbed her to stop her. "No! No he can't be dead! No! Let go I have to see him! Let go!"

With that her legs gave out and she just couldn't hold it back.

Masami Kida sat on the floor of the hospital clinging to Kadota screaming and crying not caring who saw, Mikado was dead and she never told him about their child.

 

OOOOO+=+=+=+=+=+=+OOOOO

 

*Hides* please don't kill me!


	2. Glittering Clouds -Imogen Heap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you a warning now this chapter has an attempted suicide, you have been warned.

Life is Beautiful

 

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nota, zip, I know it's sad.

A/N: Welcome back so this chapter I had to Google the info for a Japanese funeral and let me say it is, to me at least, complex so if it's off I'm sorry. Also it gets worst for Kida before it gets better. Thank you and Enjoy. -Raina

 

 

Chapter two: Glittering Clouds -Imogen Heap

 

 

Mikado's parents had arrived at about 3:00 AM after being told their son was dead his mother started crying as much as Kida had. The wake was a days later in Mikado's hometown in attendance were Kida, Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, Celty (with any odd veiled hat that hid the fact that she didn't have a head), Kadota, Erika, Walker, Togusa, Loran and a few classmates. Anri was still in a coma so could not attend.

Normally Kida would have found it funny how both Celty and Loran both looked so uncomfortable in the Buddhist temple, Celty being a Dullahan and Loran Catholic, but right now she was to numb to even give it much thought. 

She wanted to cry but at this point all she could do was sit here in her black dress as the Buddhist priest chanted the sutra, in front of her Mikado's mother was crying hard well his father just looked sad and exhausted. Kida's mother had come with her but her father had stayed home, he told Kida he had more important things to do, but to give his condolences to the family.   

The funeral had been the day after, it had rained, and Mikado had be given a kaimyō. Kida had heard a large anonyms donation had been given to the temple for this, she didn't even care who the donator had been or what the kaimyō was.

It had been the last day of the memorial when she had finally started crying again. During Mikado's fathers final speech/farewell to his son. Her mother had gone back home so, ironically Izaya who was seated next to her, had held her well she bawled her eyes out. Before she had left back home Mikado's mother had given her the charm Mikado had, had on his phone saying he would have wanted Kida to have it.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

It was a few days later when _it_ happened. Kida had shut herself up in her room and refused to come out other than to eat, use the bathroom and once to visit Anri before she was sent to a rehab center in Kyoto. She felt to numb and hallow and she had almost forgotten about the baby tell her father burst into her room yelling at her.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!"he shouted, Kida's eyes were wide as she looked at him the two had fought but he had never called her _that_.

"What?" Kida squeaked. She wasn't even sure how to respond to that one.

"I just got a call from some clinic," he seethed. "You got yourself knocked up!"

That hit her like a ton of bricks, she'd forgotten all about that. Then she looked at her father who's face was red and screwed into a look of rage.

"You have ten minutes to pack your stuff and get out." he told her, Kida tried to protest but it died on her lips when she saw his face. Her body moved on its own stuffing some cloths, her phone, her wallet and some other things into a duffle bag before she bolted out the door not even looking back when her mother called out for her.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

By the time Kida came back to her senses she was at the park, holding a duffel bag still in her slippers. Where was she support to go? Was the first thing that came to her mind after all her only real friends were...gone and she had no other family. She only had about 5,000 yen (about 50 US dollars), a few changes of cloths, no real shoes and she was almost four months pregnant. 

'Why go anywhere?' her mind asked. 'If you died you could see Mikado, no one would care.'

She started moving to the 'suicide' building as Izaya had once said. She knew Izaya had taken a few of the people he had 'saved' to the building and had said if you jumped from there you'd die.

It was a tall gray building in a back alley. (See episode 2)

'Perfect for a whore like you,' her mind said as she walked up the stairs to the roof. 'Someone who no one cares about.'  

After she dropped the duffle bag, that she'd forgot she had, she climbed over the fence and looked down. She could see a blood stain on the ground below she moved closer to the edge and took a deep breath.

A fluttering feeling in her stomach hit her, she backed away from the ledge looking at her stomach and shaking her hand went to touch it. She felt another flutter, the baby, Mikado and her baby the only thing left of him in this world.

'How could I do that to...' Kida shook her head and climbed back over the railing before sitting down.

"...Thank you," she said to her tummy after a minute. "You must have your daddy's brain and not mine. But your right, I can't do that. I...I don't know really what we're going to do, we really have nowhere to go right now, but we'll work something out."

She got up and picked up her bag and headed back to the park, after all it was really the only place she could think to go.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Shizuo Heiwajima was on his way to Shinra, not only was he meeting his boyfriend/pain in the ass  Izaya and his friend Loran there but first he needed to get this bite looked at. Some deadbeat moron decided to bite him when he and Tom 'met' with him true Izaya did it all the time but he knew where his mouth had been...Then again...

"Hun?" he stopped when he saw a familiar blond haired girl asleep on a bench. What the hell it was 11:00 at night really even if she was the former leader and founder of the yellow scarves it wasn't safe to be out here at this time and she was in slippers, shorts and a T-shirt. It may have been August but it got fucking cold at night what was she thinking was she out of her mind.

Shizuo put out his cigarette with his foot and stalked over to the blond, he may as well walk her home to make sure she made it. After all she was still morning Mikado's death, maybe that's what was wrong with her, Izaya would just have to wait.

"Oy Kida," he said standing over the girl he went to shake her. He stopped as he felt how cold her body was, she was shaking as well. "Damn it, you idiot you better not get hypothermia."

With that he picked up the girl and the bag she was using as a pillow and carried her to Shinra's. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why she seemed a bit rounder and a little heavier then she had been, maybe she was drowning her sorrow in chocolate or something.

 

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

"Are you really pouting like a three year old?" Loran asked looking at Izaya. The raven haired boy was indeed pouting.

"Loran~, why is Shizu-chan taking so long~?" he wined extending his arms and flopping on the sofa. "I'm bored and he's late~!"

"I'm well aware of that, remember I'm the one driving you two home." Loran then muttered. "God knows why I said yes."

"But I wanted to tell him the good news and I wanted fun time before going to bed to night~," Izaya said.

"Do you have any shame?" Loran asked her. "Really do you?"

"No~," Izaya smiled. "And anyways~, who's the one dressed in a short skirt, no nylons, and stilettos~?"

"It was hot out today," Loran defended. "To hot to have on nylons, and besides _I_ have the legs for it."

"That's because your half-French," Izaya pouted, looking enviously at Loran's long legs. "Other wise you wouldn't so there!"

Shinra shook his head as the two talked, Celty was out working. Izaya was having her take who knows what to Shiki, he on the other hand was dealing with his two friends who were both waiting for Shizuo. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when her herd the bell ring.

"I'll get it," he said hurrying out of the room. But as soon as he opened the door his stomach dropped, it was Shizuo but in his arms was a passed out Kida who didn't look to good and looked a little...

"I found her asleep in the park," Shizuo told him.

 

OOOOO+=+=+=+=+=+=+OOOOO

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hides behind metal wall) I'm sorry, I swear it will get better!


	3. No Happy Ending -Mika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nota, zip, I know it's sad.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hello all it's been some time. Thank you for the reviews. Okay this is the chapter when things start to get better, kinda so yeah. Any language other than English is also Goggled so if it's wrong tell me and I'll try to fix it. Also Mikado's killer will be dealt with in this one by a few people. (Evil smile.) So thank you and enjoy. -Raina

 

_"I found her asleep in the park," Shizuo told him._

"What happened?" Loran said as she and Izaya got up when Shizuo carried Kida into the living room. "Where did you find her?"

"I have no idea what happened," Shizuo as her set the girl down on the, now empty, sofa. "She was asleep in the park like this when I found her."

"We need to get her warmed up," Shinra told them bringing some blankets. "But not too fast or it will shock the body."

"And not her hands or feet yet," Loran added as she started to put in warm water hot water bottles.

Izaya and Shizuo started doing as the two had said well Shinra went to get his kit. As soon as he came back her took the girls temperature.

"Good its 36 C, (about 96.8 F)" Shinra sighed relived. "Not in the danger zoon. Loran are the water bottles ready?"

"Yeah," Loran said coming over with four bottles, she placed them around the girl. "Shinra I need to talk to you real fast."

The 'doctor' nodded and got up and the two walked a little ways away from the other two who were adding a second blanket.

"... I know she looks like she's early into a pregnancy." Shinra said knowing it was the same thing Loran was thinking. "We need to find out and get a hold of her parents."

"Maybe," Loran said eyeing the bag Shizuo had carried in with him. "I'll call them you, find out if she's...pregnant."

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

"I need you two to move over a little." Shinra told the two other males as he took out a needle to draw blood. "I need to get a blood from her."

"Why do you need that?" Shizuo asked moving over. Shinra didn't say anything just took the blood sample. "Hay, answer me."

"Trust me if I'm right you may not want to know," the brunette told him getting up and started taking the sample to his back room.

"-Irresponsable, cruel, stupide, bâtard de l'enfer alors mieux que je ne vois pas son cul désolé." (-irresponsible, cruel, stupid, bastard from hell better hope I don't see his sorry ass.) Loran muttered as she stormed in. "Je devrais aller lui casser la figure en ce moment. (I should go punch him in the face right now!)"

"It didn't go well?" Shinra asked.

"You don't have to run the test it was just verified by her _father_ ," Loran spat. "Who by the way kicked her out today when he found out. And just now on the phone that... _con_ (asshole) called her a whore!"

"Do you know how far?" the brunette asked, Loran shot him a look. "I'll take that as a no, we'll just have to wait."

"What's going on~?" Izaya asked in a false cherry voice eyes cold. "Why would Kida's father kick her out~?"

Loran looked away and started biting her thumb nail, Shinra looked away before sighing.

"She's pregnant," he told the other two. "That's why he kicked her out."

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Celty walked into the apartment hopping Izaya and Loran were still there. She had the location for them, this was good...well kind of. The sight that greeted her was Shinra and Loran trying to hold Shizuo down trying to calm him down and Izaya looking very upset and something wrapped up in blankest on the sofa.

"You can't just go kill him!" Shinra was yelling.

"Why the hell not!?" Shizuo yelled. "She and her baby could have died!"

By this point Izaya had started towards the door his face dark, it was a look that was never good to see.

"Izaya don't you dare even think about it!" Loran called after the raven haired informant. "We need you here right now."

It was the groan from the sofa that stopped everyone, the blankets moved and Celty saw Kida's face as the girl opened her eyes.

Shinra let go of Shizuo and Loran relaxed her hands, but didn't fully let go, Izaya turned around back to the sofa.

"Hay you gave a bit of a scare," Shinra said trying to sound comforting. "Do you know who you are?"

"Yes," Kida nodded. "I also know who you are, the year and all that. But I don't know how I got here."

"Shizo-chan found you asleep in the park~," Izaya told her the dark look still on her face. "Not the best place for an expecting mother to be, it it~?"

Kida looked like she was about to bolt but Loran got to her before she did so, Celty could only image how scared the girl must have been looking up to see who had stopped her and seeing the look on Loran's face.

"You're not leaving," she said to the girl. "After all were will you go? I spoke with your father we all know he kicked you out."

"Now will you be a good girl and stay here?" Izaya asked in a sugar sweet voice, Kida nodded. "Good, Celty I'm guessing Shiki gave you the address?"

[Yes, he also said that we may want to hurry. Akabayashi also wants a shot at him.] Celty typed and held up her PDA.

"I see~," Izaya smiled then tuned to Shinra. "We will live Kida-chan in your care then~. Loran please call Dotachin~."

The girl nodded as she and Shizuo moved to the door Celty leading them. Izaya fallowed but stopped before they left.

"Be good for Shinra," he said to Kida and closed the door.

"...Where are they going?" Kida asked the 'doctor'. Shinra chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well..."

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

 

 

Fritz Burke opened his eye to a dark room. The last thing the German born man remembered was being told he'd pay for what he did to those kids. It wasn't his fault, he'd been hired to off the brats by some blond guy named Horada.

"You're awake~," a sickly sweet voice said. He looked to where it had come from and saw a few people all in their twenties standing there, he knew the four of them were from what Horada had told him plus well known knowledge.

The first, the one who had spoken, was a man with black hair and red eyes. Izaya Orihara.

Next to him was a man with blond hair, dressed as a bartender and a cigarette in his mouth. Shizuo Heiwajima.

On the other side was a women she had blond hair with blue eyes and had on four inch stilettos. Loran La Mage

Next to the blond woman was a man it a black beanie and a green sweater-jacket. Kyohei Kadota.

"Hay~," Izaya said walking up to him. "Can you hear me~?"

"I know no Japanese." Fritz told him after all they couldn't talk to him if they didn't know what he was saying. Also he really did have a hard time speaking Japanese.

"Das ist, ich weiß, Deutsch (That's okay I know German)," Loran said walking up next to Izaya. "Ich werde für Sie übersetzen. (I'll translate for you.)"  

Fritz gulped. "Was willst du? (What do you want?)"

"He wants to know what we want," Loran told Izaya, she then smirked at Fritz. "And he understands Japanese, he just can't speak it."

"I see~," Izaya smiled and turned to Fritz. "I know you're not behind this, so tell me who is and I may let you live~."

"Ich bin unter Vertrag. (I'm under contract.)" Fritz spat. "Und ich werde nicht verkaufen sie einigeTunte. (And I won't sell them out to some fag.)"

Loran repeated what he said to Izaya word for word.

"Well then~," Izaya turned to Shizuo. "How about this 'fag' let his boyfriend 'talk' to you~? Just don't kill him Shizou~."

"I know that," Shizuo snapped giving his cigarette to Loran. "You can have the rest."

"Am I even needed for this?" Kadota asked. "Unlike Erika and Walker I'm not a 'interrogation' expert."

"But you and Celty are the acting leaders of the ' _D's_ ' right now~," Izaya reminded him. "And we all know you want to know who put the hit on Mikado~."

"So yes you are needed here," Loran told him taking a drag of Shizuo's cigarette.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Twenty minutes later Fritz caved in.

"Feine werde ich Ihnen sagen! (Fine I'll tell you!)" He screamed so Loran could hear. "Sag ihm einfach zu stoppen! (Just tell him to stop!)"

"Shizuo stop," Loran said getting up Shizuo stopped. Loran told them what he'd said and Izaya looked at Fritz.

"Well who was it, tell me quick or I may decided to play with you~." he cooed.

"Sein Name war Horada. Er war ein großer, blonder Kerl! (His name was Horada. He was a tall blond guy!)" Fritz told her. "Erzählte mir, um loszuwerden, der zwei Kinder und ein weiteres mit dem Namen Masami Kida. Zahlte mir 2 Millionen US-Dollar in bar! (Told me to get rid of the two kids and another one named Masami Kida. Paid me 2 million American dollars in cash!)"

Loran pursed her lips and told the others.

"First Shizuo now this~" Izaya said not even a fake smile on his face. "I'll just have to ask a favor for him to...disappear~."

"So what do we do with him?" Shizuo asked.

"Well~,Akabayashi wants to 'talk' to him~." Izaya smiled then looked at Fritz. "Well Mr. Burke nice knowing you~."

"Aber du hast gesagt, du würdest laß mich leben! (But you said you'd let me live!)" Fritz yelled as they left.

"Nein, ich sagte, ich könnte dich leben lassen~, (No I said I might let you live,~)" Izaya told him. "Aber ich beschloss, nicht zu~.Lebewohl~. (But I decided not to~. Good bye~.)"

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did ya think?


	4. Disaster Hearts -I Fight Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nota, zip, I know it's sad.
> 
>  

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long I got caught up in the holidays but here's chapter four. I know it was asked if I translated the German, the answer no, Google is responsible for that. Sadly I only speak English...and even that is questionable. Any why's thanks for stopping by. ~ Raina

 

Chapter Four: Disaster Hearts -I Fight Dragons

 

On the back balcony of Shinra and Celty's place six people were assembled. Izaya sitting in a chair playing with his switch blade, Shizuo standing behind him smoking, Loran sitting next to Izaya also smoking, Kadota next to her leaning on the wall his arms folded, Celty leaning on the railing and Shinra standing in front of them all.

"Well?" Izaya asked.

"She's about 13 weeks," Shinra told the assembled group then saw most of them didn't know what he meant. "...She's almost four months, it's the start of the second trimester."

"And no pre-natal care," Loran added. "Plus last night's little event, lovely...I'll taking her to see an OBGYN today."

"We also need a place for her to stay," Kadota added. "Somewhere someone can watch her."

"Well you and I are out of the question. Both of us are never home..." Loran sighed then added. "Plus I don't know if having a pregnant person around Erika and Walker is safe."

The group as a whole could agree that even though Erika and Walker wouldn't mean to they could be...a bit too much, especially for an emotional pregnant teenage girl.

"She can stay with me and Shizu-chan~," Izaya said. Everyone looked as him surprised. "Well she can't stay here~. Celty is gone a lot and Shinra leaves at a moment's notes or has people come here all the time~."

"But-" Kadota stated.

"No think about it," Izaya told them. "My office is the floor below our apartment and we have two spare rooms~... Plus there are cameras everywhere so even if we're not there we can check on her~."

[Why would she need to be checked on?] Celty asked.

"Because with everything that's just happened to her, she may be suicidal," Shizuo told her he looked at Loran. "Right?"

"Yes," The blond nodded sighing. "I suspect her mental state isn't the best right now."

"See it's perfect~." Izaya smiled.

"Except one thing," Loran said giving Izaya a look. "Kida trusts you as far as she can throw you."

"...I can get her to~," the informant said getting up. "Just give me ten minutes~."

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Kida was sitting on the bed, she had been ordered by Shinra to keep drinking the tea in the thermos and keep herself as warm as she could. Saying she had been luck not to catch hypothermia last night but should still be careful. 

"Kida-chan~," Izaya's voice came as he walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to the blond teen. Kida looked up at him a little worried she didn't like the smile on the information brokers face after all when he smiled 80% of the time something bad would happen.

"Yes?" Kida asked.

"We've been talking and decided you will be moving in with Shizuo and me~," Izaya then added. "Or we can send you to a place for unwed mothers Loran knows~."

Izaya then paused making a 'thinking face.

"But if you went there you won't be able to keep the baby~." he added.

"No," Kida held her arms around her tummy. She would _not_ lose Mikado's baby it was the only thing she had left. "You can't, I'll move in with you just don't..."

"Good~," Izaya said. "Now then we need you to get dressed~. Loran and I are going to take you to see an OBGYN~."

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

After Izaya left the room he walked into the living room where the others were.

"She said yes~," Izaya told them. "I lied to her to get her to but oh well~."

"You can move her in tomorrow," Shinra told them. "But I want her to stay here tonight to be safe."

"I have to go to work," Shizuo said kissing Izaya then added. "And you better not bother me today."

"Don't worry he'll be busy," Loran told him.

"I'm off as well," Kadota told them. "The other's are down stairs waiting and the 'kids' are getting impatient."

The two men left and Celty started cleaning up a bit as the living room was full of blankets and pillows from Loran, Izaya, and Shizuo sleeping out there with Kida last night.

"So who are you going to see?" Shinra asked. "For Kida's appointment, I'm guessing you have someone in mind."

"Yeah I talked to Rio Tachibana and she can see Kida today," Loran told them. "She has a little more experience with pregnant teens so I think she'd be the best to go to."

"Ah~ isn't she the one that called Shinra a silly little boy in high school~?" Izaya asked.

"Yep," Loran smiled. "Shinra and her kept competing in science class for the top grade. But she won more often."

"Loran you need to stop hanging out with Izaya he's rubbing off on you," Shinra told her. "But going back to Kida, she may need to use some ones shoes. I think all she has is her slippers."

"Don't worry~," Izaya waved "Shizuo and I are going to go over there to get her stuff~."

"I'll ask Kaname if he can go with you," Loran said. "That way you can have guardianship transferred or whatever."

"Hmm~," Izaya then smiled. "Loran~. Let's take Kida shopping today~."

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

"So the OBGYN your seeing is a friend of mine. She went to school with us." Loran said looking at Kida in her rearview mirror of her car. "Her name is Rio Tachibana she has some experience with pregnant teens."

"You mean little whore's like me?" Kida said, she was feeling depressed as could be.

"Kida-chan I don't think you're a whore~," Izaya told her. "I really think you're dad is stupid so don't listen to him~."

"Kida, really your dad is wrong," Loran said ask they got out of the car. Izaya helped Kida out before they headed into the hospital.

"Loran isn't it your day off?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm not working," Loran said. "I have a meeting with Tachibana. Can you page her for me."

The women nodded and did so. Izaya lead Kida over to sit down in the waiting room well Loran and the receptionist talked.

"So after this we're going shopping~," Izaya said. "Because you're going to need some stuff~."

"...You really don't have to," Kida said. "Also I'd rather not be in debt to you. It's not safe after all."

"Hmm~," Izaya's smile stayed on but his eyes looked cold. "Kida, your under my care now~. And soon I'll have guardianship of you~."

Izaya grabbed her chin to make her look him in the eyes as his smile dropped.

"I'll do what I want~," red eyes glared then relaxed. "And I want you and the baby as conferrable as possible~."

"Well that's good to know," a women said, the women next to Loran smiled at Kida. "You must be Masami Kida. I'm Rio Tachibana you new OBGYN if you'll come with me we can check everything out."

Kida got up as did Izaya.

"I'll be coming with her~," Izaya said. Rio just nodded like she knew better then to even try to argue with the information broker. Loran muttered something to Izaya about paperwork and walked off to her office.

Rio lead to two to a room with a few machines Kida had never seen before, the room was a soft yellow color and had teddy bears around the top.

"I need you to sit here," Rio told her and helped her on to the exam table, before she sat in a rolling chair. "Lift up your top please."

Kida did as she was told as Izaya walked over to stand next to her.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

"So how far along is she?" Tom asked after Shizuo explained the situation during their lunch/let Shizuo calm down break.

"Shinra thinks about four months," Shizuo sighed. "She's seventeen, just lost someone she loves and pregnant...and her father just threw her out."

Shizuo lit a cigarette trying to calm himself.

"Well at least it was you that found her and not someone else," Tom said, hopping a silver lining would help Shizuo calm down.

"But if I hadn't? Then what?" Shizuo said breaking his cigarette in half. "I want to kill her father."

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

"Well it looks like everything is okay," Rio smiled turning off the machine. "Now then do you have any bleeding or clotting disorder, history of anemia of any type, other chronic health condition or allergic reaction to any vitamins, minerals, or other medicines?"

"Not that I know of," Kida shook her head.

"Okay then, I'm going to write you a prescription for someprenatal vitamins." Rio said pulling out a pad. "Know you'll need to take them everyday also I want you to take some vitamins with iron in them. Izaya you and whoever else is taking care of her need to make sure she also gets lots of exercise and eats right."

"Okay~," Izaya said taking the prescriptions.

"Also I want to see her in two week to make sure everything is okay," Rio then added. "And don't let her smoke or other people smoke around her. And Kida good luck and I will see you soon."

After Rio left Izaya helped Kida down from the exam table and the two headed for Loran's office.

"So then~," Izaya said to Kida. "We need these filled then will go get you some stuff~. But first what do you want for lunch?~"

"Um...I don't ca-" Kida stopped seeing Izaya's face. "Maybe burgers?"

"Okay we'll get burgers~." the raven skipped to Loran's office but paused outside it. "You may want to wait here for a second~."

Izaya opened the door and walked in but before closing it Kida saw and heard Loran yelling in French into her phone.

Kida stood outside the door for a minute or two before Izaya and Loran came out.

"So burgers then," Loran said looking calmed. "Then the pharmacy and...?"

"Trina's shop~," Izaya told her. "They have maternity stuff~. And I want Kida in something high end~."

"You are just picky," Loran sighed as they got into the car. "Really how many times have you had a fit over Shizuo's clothes?"

"He needs variety~," Izaya pouted. 

"I don't think he wants variety," Kida said softly. "Plus he looks fine dressed like that."

Izaya made a less then pleased face at this well Loran smirked.

After about an hour they got to a high end looking shop, to be honest Kida didn't really want to go in. But Izaya was Izaya and Izaya was more than a little scary.

"Good afternoon Orihara-san," one of the sales women said. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes Kyoko~," Izaya said then turned to Kida. "We need maternity clothes for her~."

The women looked Kida up and down before smiling.

"Fallow me," she said leading them to an area. "This would be more of her size. How far along?"

"About four months~," Izaya answered for Kida. "And I want her in something nice~."

"Okay," Kyoko nodded. "I'm thinking pastel yellows and blues will look nice on her. Maybe some greens too."

Kida started zoning out at this point by the time they left she had six new outfits and the three were on their way back to Shinra's place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think.


	5. We Found Love in a Hapless Place -Rihanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nota, zip, I know it's sad.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long, I thought I had up loaded this chapter already but apparently I didn't. Good news is you get THREE new chapters...that makes it better right? Also I'll just say this now, this chapter is not one of my best and I'm sorry. I wrote it a few different times and this was the best one but this one needed to be done so here it is. Thank you ~Raina

Chapter Five: We Found Love in a Hapless Place -Rihanna

 

 

 

It had been almost two months since Kida moved in with Izaya and Shizuo. In that time Izaya had gotten her a tutor for school so she could still graduate from high school, along with that her father had (a little to willingly) given custody to Izaya as the judge wasn't to keen on giving it to Shizuo who had a well known temper.  But even after all this she was still surprised to be in the position she was in right now , if you told her this six months ago she would have laughed at you.

But here she was at the end of her pregnancies second trimester sitting on Shizuo Heiwajima lap as her stroked her hair and Izaya Orihara's head in her lap 'talking' to the baby. She was dressed in some high end brand of designer maternity clothes, the pendent of St. Gerard Majella (the patron of expectant mothers as Loran had told her when she gave it to her)around her neck and eating an ice cream bar... and the odd part was she felt conferrable like this.

"You're going to be such a cute baby," Izaya was cooing, the look on the informants face was one Kida never thought she'd see. "Just like your mommy."

Over the last two months Izaya and sometimes Shizuo had started dropping hints that they liked her and wanted her to join them. But even thought she had started to fall for them she still love Mikado and it wouldn't be far to them if she still loved someone else...of course she hadn't told them this instead she was just playing ignorant until...well she didn't know.

"Mommy is fat," Kida muttered, she felt like a hippo with how much she weighed and the scale and her were no longer friends. "And not very cute anymore."

 "You look fine," Shizuo behind her said nuzzling her hair. "You actually look kinda adorable pregnant..."

"Ah~ Shizu-chan is blushing!~" Izaya smirked his head still in Kida's lap. "Kida made Shizu-chan blush!~"

"Shut up flea!" Shizuo barked careful not to yell into Kida's ear as he did so. Kida felt a small kicking a chuckled a little.

"I don't think the baby like's you two fighting," she told them finishing her ice cream. "She's kicking around."

This stopped the two men quickly before the two put one hand each on her stomach to fell the kicking, for some reason the two always loved felling the baby kicking Loran had told her it was just 'one of those things' but for the life of her Kida still didn't get why.

"It's amazing," Shizuo said after a few seconds. "To know that inside you is another person. And that it can hear us and move around like this."

"You wouldn't be as amazed with the movement if felt how active this one is when I'm trying to sleep." Kida sighed giving her belly an unhappy look. "I think they're trying to get me ready for the midnight feedings a stuff."

"Then you should sleep in our room with us so we can feel the kicking too!~" Izaya said. "And see you in your cute nightgowns.~"

Both blonds just stared at the room's other occupant. On Kida's face was a look of shock and Shizuo's had a look of annoyance and the male blond carefully moved Kida off his lap.

"I'll give you a ten second head start," Shizuo growled and Izaya bolted from the apartment laughing like the maniac he was.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

 

After the two left on there...well Kida didn't even know what to call it. She went into her room to check her e-mails and go chat, Anri had been moved to a rehab/school program in Kyoto for her legs, the two girls had stayed in contact threw e-mails and chats.

 

**_Bakyura has logged on_ **

_Saika: Good Afternoon._

_Setton: Hello._

_Witch_Hazel: What's up Bakyura-kun?_

_Bakyura: Not much my roomie's are just having a fight._

_Saika: Oh dear that's not good. Did they at least leave the apartment this time?_

_Bakyura: Yeah so anyone in the_ _Ikebukuro area should stay inside. LOL_

_Setton: Don't say that..._

_Witch_Hazel: But it's true._

_Bakyura: Any way's Saika how are you doing?_

_Saika: Better my trainer is impressed on my progress and says that I may be able to walk soon!_

_Witch_Hazel: That's awesome!_

_Saika: Yes, I plan to move back once I'm recovered and go to college but I don't think it will be in time to move back and graduate from my old high school. :(_

_Setton: But you can still graduate that's good. And Bakyura will you be graduating?_

_Bakyura: Yes but it may not be on time to walk with the other kids at my school. I'm a little behind because I didn't 'start' school this year until a month and a half later then everyone else. But my tutor said I'm catching up so maybe._

**_Karen has logged on_ **

_Karen: Fight on Bakyura-kun! XD_

_Witch_Hazel: Karen I'm surprised you made it. Did you 'lose' your boyfriend?_

_Karen: Yep, he'll never get me here!~_

_Saika: Hello Karen-chan, how are you doing?_

_Karen: I'm good, had a nice run and now I'm getting sushi~_

_Setton: And that's why he can't get you. But I think that maybe cheating..._

_Karen: He'll forgive me soon~, I'm bringing him home some yummys!~_

Kida smiled shaking her head as the chat went on, at times like this she felt that maybe just maybe she one day might be able to move on and have a normal like life. She turned when she heard Shizuo come in muttering about 'the flea' she said good bye and logged out before going to check on Shizuo.

"Izaya escaped again?" she asked walking into the living room.

"No he got to neutral grounds," Shizuo growled sitting down on the couch. "Fucking cheating flea is going to pay later."

"He said he's bringing you home some 'yummys'," Kida told Shizuo who looked suspicions. "He popped up in the chat room twenty minutes ago when I was talking to Anri."

"How is she?" the man asked pulling Kida into his lap.

"She's getting better, said she may be able to walk again soon." Kida said pulling away a bit, this was getting hard. "...you need to let go."

"Kida, do you not like Izaya and me?" Shizuo asked, Kida's head shoot up and she looked shocked. "It's just we all know that you know Izaya and I like you but..."

"You keep pulling away from us," Izaya, who had slipped in at some point, said. "Why is that?"

Kida looked down at the sofa, she knew she'd have to tell them at some point but she wasn't ready yet.

"...I like you two but I still love Mikado," she whispered tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't fully love you two when I still love him."

"That's okay," Shizuo said. "You _should_ still love him he's your first love and the father of your child. No one expects you to just _stop_ loving him."

"And just because you still love him doesn't mean we can't love you," Izaya told her coming over and holding the girl's chin to look at her. "We still love you and the baby, we want the three of us to be together and the four of us to be a family."

With that Izaya planted a soft kiss on Kida's lips before letting go and letting Shizuo do the same.

"So?" the blond asked her. "Can you love us?"

"...Yes," Kida told them.

 


	6. Happily Ever After- He is We.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nota, zip, I know it's sad.
> 
> A/N: So all the info on the hand fasting is from Google, just a heads up. Thank you ~Raina

Chapter Six: Happily Ever After -He is We.

 

The news had been a shock to even Izaya, it was the third Sunday of the month and as normal (well what had become Kida's knew normal) the three along with Loran, her boyfriend Kanama, and Kadota where at Shinra and Celty's for dinner. Shinra had said it was so they could keep up on each other's life's, Loran had said it was so Celty could be more social  but either way it was something Kida enjoyed.

But back to the news, it had been after dinner just as Loran and Celty had pass out tea for everyone. 

"I'm have big news for everyone," Shinra told them smiling then turned to Celty. "Well _we_ have big news. Where getting married!"

It took five seconds before everyone started talking.

"Congratulations!"

"Celty finally said yes?"

"Took fucking long enough!"

"Shinra finally got to her!"

"Oh my gosh when!"

"Where are you getting married?"

"We're getting married next month," Shinra said. "We are going to have a Celtic Handfasting at the old park, the one we all used to hang out at, it's going to be a night wedding."

"But what about Celty's...head?" Kanama asked.

"Well it won't be a...state recognized marriage but-" Shinra said. "It will be in November because the Irish say that if you get married then you'll have fruitful lives."                                                                

"So it will be a western style wedding~" Izaya said. "Will Celty be in a puffy white dress then?~"

[It will be blue,] Celty typed. [It's more traditional for Celtic weddings.]

"So who's performing the 'handfasting'?" Kida asked she didn't know that much about this.

"Well since it won't be a big wedding we plan to have each guest tie one ribbon," Shinra told them

"Are you two inviting the doctor?" Loran asked, Kida knew 'the doctor' referred to Shinra's father whom she'd never met...or even seen a photo of for that matter.

"No," Shinra said and Celty shook her head.

"Didn't think so," Loran sighed sounding relived.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

"Why do we have to do this?" Shizuo growled as he helped Kida out of Izaya's car. "We could have gotten a dress and the tuxes in bukuro flea."

The three were in Shibuya outside some high end formal store Izaya had driven them too.

"Yes but this place is said to be the best formal where store in Tokyo," Izaya said. "And~ I wanted to see it~"

"...At least he's being honest?" Kida said to Shizuo before the man snapped. She really didn't want to see them destroy anything today.

"Let's go inside and get Kida a cute dress~" Izaya said skipping to the stores door as Shizuo helped Kida out of the car, at seven almost seven months pregnant she was finding it harder to maneuver herself sometimes. "Maybe a pink one~"

"No way," both blonds snapped as the three walked into the store.

"Can I help you?" the sales girl asked coming up to them.

"Yes we need two tuxes and a pretty dress for her~," Izaya pointed at Kida. Kida saw a flash of...well dislike in the girls eyes as she saw Kida's large belly, her pregnancy obvious nowadays. 

"Okay," the girl said going back to her preppy happy mode. "If you two will follow me we can go to the tuxes and Ana can show the girl to the dresses."

The two men fallowed, Shizuo looking rather annoyed that he was here, and another girl led Kida over to the dresses. 

It didn't take long for Kida to find a nice yellow maternity dress, she was still waiting for Izaya to be done trying on tuxes (Shizuo had found one, told Kida to hold it and gone out to smoke) when she heard some workers talking.

"...Looks like a high school student."

"She must be lose...pregnant already..."

"The two men are a lot older...might not know the father..."

Kida sighed, this was a conversation she'd heard a few times but the next word was the one that hurt and made her start to tear up.

"...little whore..."

Every time, every single time.

"Well if that's what you think~," another voice came she knew well. "Then we can just go some other place."

Izaya was looking at the three women with an icy look in his eyes, then turned warm when they went to Kida.

"Just drop those and wait outside with Shizu-chan~" Izaya cooed at her. "I'll be out in a few minutes.~"

Kida did as she was told, she really didn't want to hear, or have the baby hear, Izaya go off on the women. She walked outside and up to Shizuo, who put out his cigarette as soon as he saw her come out.

"The flea buy-" he cut off mid sentence when he saw Kida's face. "What happened?"

"Nothing important," Kida said. "Just some gossip you know...with how I look and stuff."

"Let's go back to Ikebukuro," Izaya said flatly walking out. "I no longer like it here."

The three got into the car and Izaya told Shizuo what had happened, the former bartender looked like he wanted to go back and beat the shit out of the workers.

"...Really it's okay," Kida told them. "I'm used to it, I mean think about it most _smart_ seventeen year old girls don't get...well pregnant. "

"But you are smart," Izaya told her. "Your tutor said the only thing holding you back from getting into a higher class was the fact that you get distracted."

"Well then they should make classes less boring," Kida muttered.

"That's the same thing I said," Shizuo muttered.

"So then I know Tina's carries formal clothes~," Izaya then added ignoring both blonds dislike of school. "And no one there is stupid like the girls at the last store.~"

This was true at Tina's Kida was more likely to be smothered with questions of how they baby was doing or how she was doing, if the baby was moving, if she needed to sit down at Tina's.

"Um but before that can we stop and get food," Kida said. "And find a restroom, the baby got bored and is using my bladder as a trampoline again."

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

                                                                                                    

Kida looked at the ribbon she had been given for the ceremony it was yellow and the irony was not lost to her, but Celty had said she had given Kida the color for the meaning not Kida's past, it was close to midnight as Celty had said it was good luck to have it then. The gusts consisted of; Izaya, Kurin and Murin who were talking (well more like the girls were teasing Izaya and he was teasing them back), Shizuo and Keaska who were talking about the younger's new movie and the premier, Loran and Kanama who were with a almost recovered Anri lagging about something, Kadota, Erika, Walker and Togusa who were...well Erika and Walker were going on about something well Kadota and Togusa looked lost and of course herself. 

Each person had a color ribbon and would say the meaning when they tied it. Kida was sitting as her feet hurt and she'd been in slight pain for an hour or so, but then she was always in a bit of pain these days she had just hit the eight month mark last week and was more than ready to meet her baby and not feel like a whale.

"Kida you look so nice," Anri's voice came and Kida looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Arni," Kida told her. "But I have to say I feel huge right now...you look good too and almost fully healed."

"Well the doctor said that if I keep progressing like I am I can get rid of the crunches and then it's just a cane for a bit and I'm better."

"So you'll be able to walk in time for graduation? Nice!" Kida smiled.

"... Mikado must be looking down feeling so proud of you," Anri said softly. "You've been able to grow his baby in you and you'll be finishing school. I also think he'd be happy you were able to move on and be happy again."

Before Kida could answer Shinra arrived with another man, the minster, who was apparently a friend of Shinra and Celty. Anri smiled before heading over to her own spot as did everyone else, Celty had made sure everyone know what to do and Izaya had sent out a small 'rundown text' as he called it to give everyone some insight into it.

"Welcome friends and family to the joining of two lives and souls," the minister started. "We stand before this company, on this beautiful evening, to witness the joining of Shinra Kishitani and Celty Sturluson."

Shinra's smile grew even more than before, it looked almost like it may just fly off if it got any wider. Across from him Celty seemed like she was smiling too but is was imposable to tell.

"Good friends, we come here today to witness the joyous celebration of the love between these two, supporting them in their decision to be joined as one in the sight of this company." the minister continued. "Blessed be all who attend this glorious celebration, and blessed be those about to be united in the bonds of love. So join with me in the celebration of the union between them as their lives’ paths now merge to become a singular road paved with love. Please bring forth each of the ribbons."

"Orange," Shizuo, who was up first, said smiling at the two. "For encouragement and kindness."

"Red for strength and fertility." Izaya said and smirked as he tide the ribbon before stepping back.

 "Yellow meaning confidence and joy," Kida said as she fastened her ribbon. It countinued like this with Kadota, Green for prosperity and health, Loran with blue for patience, devotion and sincerity, purple meaning power and sentimentality by Kanama, White for purity and peace ironically by Erika, Gray meaning neutrality and balance agian ironically by Walker.

Kida had to judge Shinra and Celty a little on the colors for Walker and Erika but whatever, Pink for unity, honor, truth, and happiness by Kurin who also spoke for Murin's Brown for grounding and home, Togusa had Silver for values and inspiration (Togusa) and Keaska had Gold for energy, wealth, intelligence and longevity. Last was Anri who was helped by Shzou who tied the ribbon as the girl spoke.

"And finally black for strength, wisdom, and success." Anri said happily.

"We gladly receive this company today, to share the joy as these two are united in marriage." The minister said winding down. " Finally remember, You cannot possess each other for you belong to yourself. But while you both wish it, you give each other that which is yours to give. You cannot command each other, for you are both free people but you shall serve each other in those ways you require. You pledge to each other you're living and your dying, each equally in care. Be a shield for each other's back and honor each other above all others. Now I bless this union and declare you man and wife."

As they couldn't kiss the traditional way Shinra just kissed Celty's hands as the group around them clapped.

After an hour of talking and such Izaya decided it was time for them to go home, mainly due to Kida's yawning. They said good bye and congratulated the couple before starting on the way home after dropping Izaya's sisters off.

"Well I have to say I didn't think it ever happen but it did," Shizuo said smiling and shaking his head. "I guess miracles do hap-"

"Oh God," Kida said. "We need to get to the hospital know."

"Why?" Izaya asked confused.

"Because my water just broke," Kida told him in a shaky voice.

 

 


	7. Once Upon a December -Liz Callaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nota, zip, I know it's sad.
> 
> A/N: Okay so a lot of research went into this chapter, I'm not in the OB/GYN department and I've never had the 'joy' of childbirth so I had to ask others about it and look up some stuff. Also if your squeamish don't worry I didn't go too far in depth of it. Thank you and enjoy. ~Raina

 

Chapter Seven: Once Upon a December -Liz Callaway.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

 

"I'm not ready," Kida said in tears as they pulled up to the hospital. "The baby isn't due for another mo- oh god."

"Sorry to tell you but if the baby wants out they want out," Shizuo told her, his voice kind and genital.

"It really hurts," Kida said as they walked into the hospital. "I feel like something ripped down there."

"We need a doctor NOW," Izaya told the lady at the desk.

The lady nodded seeming to know what was going on as a nurse brought a wheelchair over to Kida. Shizuo fallowed the two as Izaya was handed some paperwork to fill out.

"I need you to fill that out and who is her OB/GYN?" the receptions asked typing away on the computer in front of her.

"Her doctor is Dr. Rio Tachibana," Izaya said.

"Okay I'll page her, are you the young ladies guardian?" she asked him typing in a few more codes on her computer. Izaya nodded as he filled out the form in his hand; it asked for Kida's birthday, age reason for coming in and a lot of other things. The lady looked up at him and smiled. "You can fill that out in the room with her she's down the hall to your left second door on the right."

Izaya nodded smiling his 'snake charmer' smile (Kida had named it that) and hurried down the hall to the room. He could her Kida's whimpering from outside the door before he walked in, Kida was lying on a bed looking miserable and pail as Shizuo held her hand and rubbed her head. Rio was already in the room and hooking Kida up to some medical equipment.

"Okay let's see what's going on," Rio said smiling, the smile soon faded into a look of concern. "Kida sweetie do you chest pains? Or feel dizzy?"

"Yeah and it feels like something ripped in my stomach," Kida told her sounding weak. Rio's eyes widened but she calmly walked over to a small speaker button on the wall and pressed it.

"Kyoko I need an OR ready for an emergency exploratory laparotomy with cesarean delivery," Rio said into the speaker. "Along with a crash cart, incubator and two bags of A+ stat. Also call Loran La Mage and tell her this is for Kida."

Another voice confirmed that OR 4 would be prepped and a Doctor Suzaku would be ready.

"Rio?"Izaya hissed looking at her as a few nurses came in and moved a fading Kida onto a crash cart.

"Kida has had a Uterine rupture, she's bleeding internally we need to get the baby out and stitch her up ASAP or it could kill both of them. Also the baby may need to be put in an incubator so we need one ready, we don't know how developed they are but they are early." Rio explained quickly. "I need to go to the OR and help prep her but we'll keep you as updated as we ca-."

One of the nurses rushed into the room and looked at Rio.

"Dr. Suzaku needs you now, the girl coding." the women said.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

Kida looked around it was so bright and colorful, she was sitting on her old swing set the one that she had as a child, she looked and felt her lungs tighten.

"I've missed you," Mikado said the stupid smile she loved plastering his face. That was all it took for her to start crying and run over to grab on to him, a mix of 'I love you' and 'I missed you' with 'why did you leave me' and 'I'm sorry' poured out of her mouth along with the sobs.

Mikado just smiled and rubbed her back  as she rambled, when she stopped she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry," Kida said. "I was going to tell you about the baby but- and now- but I still love you."

"It's okay Kida, I am happy you moved on." Mikado told her as they sat down on a small porch swing that once sat in her backyard. "I want you to be happy even if I'm not around. Yes I miss you and I wish I was there but...life happens but that shouldn't stop you from living your life to the fullest."

"Where am I?" Kida asked.

"Still in the hospital, don't worry you and the baby are both fine." Mikado told her. "You were just having some trouble finding your way back so I came to help. After all I'm not sure Izaya and Shizuo can take care of a baby on their own."

"Wait before I go back can I just..do you still love me?" Kida asked before looking down. "I just need to know and here it one more time."

"I have always loved you." Mikado told her taking her hands in his own and looking her in the eyes. "Form the moment we met in daycare to the time I saw you again freshmen year. But I'm glad you've moved on, I want you to be happy. I'm also so, so proud of you; you didn't jump, your finishing school and you'll be a wonderful mother to are daughter."

"We had a girl?" Kida whispered eyes brightening Mikado nodded at her smiling back. "We have a daughter!"

"And that's why you have to go back," the boy told her. "She needs you and I need you to be with her, show her what kind of women to be and how to be strong but love others. I need you to tell her about me and how much I love her."

With this he pointed to her old front gate, Kida knew what he meant by it. She needed to go thru the gate and wake up.

"One question before I go, can she have your surname?" Kida asked. Mikado looked at her surprised before he smiled at her and nodded one last time.

"I would be honored." his voice said as he disappeared and Kida walked thru the gate.

 

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

 

Izaya looked over at Kida's unconsciousness body sighing heavily as her drank his coffee. The operation had gone well and the baby, a beautiful little baby girl, was fine and Kida was mostly fine but she hadn't woken up yet. Rio had told him to keep positive as her vitals were all fine and had been fore the last four days, but Izaya wanted her to wake up and did Shizuo who was currently feeding the baby a bottle.

It was sad the poor baby was four day's old and didn't even have a name yet, both men had insisted Kida would name the baby when she woke up, but Rio had told them this morning that if Kida didn't wake up by tonight they would have to do it.

"She looks a lot like Kida," Shizuo said absentmindedly. "But his eyes, she's going to be a heartbreaker...then again I don't think we should ever let her date. Then again Kida will probably help her sneak out to meet some boy."

Before Izaya could answer there was a rustling in the bed and Kida opened her eyes as she tried to dislodge her breathing tube. Izaya hit the call button as her rushed over to the girl to stop her.

"Kida stop you have to wait for the doctor to take it out," as he said this said doctor rushed in with a nurse both of whom hurried over to take the tube out. As soon as it was out the nurse gave Kida some ice chips and told her to chew on them to help soothe the dryness. After they checked her over and left Kida looked around and saw Shizuo with the baby and held her arms out as he gently set the infant in her arms.

"Hi Yuki, I'm your mommy." she said eyes watering.

"Yuki?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah Yuki Ryūgamine it means snow of the dragon's mountains," Kida told him smiling brighter than she had in sometime.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's done... thank you all for reading.


End file.
